


Hyperspace

by Clio_Codex



Series: Undress Your Eyes [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Lube, Gentle femdom, I'm sure I forgot something, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Teasing, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), What am I even tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/pseuds/Clio_Codex
Summary: Meetra and Atton kill some time in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk while burning through hyperspace.“So I’m thinking….”“Yeah.” He spun to meet her, raising a brow.  “‘Bout what?”“About the sounds you make when you come.”I think you see where things are heading.....
Relationships: Atton "Jaq" Rand/Meetra Surik, The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Series: Undress Your Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hyperspace

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another edition of shameless smut for these two. But, hey, they do deserve some fun.
> 
> Fully compatible with my "Wandering Stars" series where the story actually happens. So...not so much "porn, no plot" as "porn with plot elsewhere."
> 
> Maybe there's a part 2??

Hyperspace is boring.There’s the initial thrill of knowing you are hurtling through the stars, that if the coordinates are off or something goes wrong that you’ll end up smashed to atoms.But then there’s just the waiting, nothing to see but the blur of starlight.

They were in the cockpit, the rest of the crew asleep.That was another problem - no real sense of day and night, no rhythm to go by.It was good though to just be, to sit in an easy silence, listening to the thrum of the engines.Good to pretend for a bit that they weren’t in the middle of chasing ghosts and other things Meetra would rather forget.

Atton was fiddling with some settings that didn’t need fiddling with, another one of his endearing nervous habits. His fingers worked the dials, long and slim and oh….well, there was a thought.She reached out with the Force to make sure the door was locked before spinning in the chair to kick her boots up on the console.

“So, I’m thinking….”

“Yeah.” He spun to meet her, raising a brow.“‘Bout what?”

“About the sounds you make when you come.”Meetra grinned and bit her lip as he squirmed and reddened.

“Um…ok.That’s a thing, I do when….inspired.Care to explain what brought that on?”

“Well, it’s very often me.”Her grin broadened.“But….seriously, it’s hot.”And really it was.Endearing, too, the blissed out sounds he made at her touch.“Wouldn’t mind hearing that now, actually.”

“I’m always happy to oblige of course, Mee.Not like we have much else to do.Still a few days out, so,”he sat back, crossing his arms behind his head, “ready when you are.”

“Oh, I think I’ll just watch.”

An understanding smile slowly replaced the confusion clouding his face as he thought it out. “Ok, you want to watch?Me.Coming?Making myself I mean?”

“Mmmm…yes….but,” she brought her boots to the floor and leaned towards him,“I’ll give you some directions, of course.” 

His eyes widened at that; their hearts raced through the bond. “Well,” he cleared his throat and leaned in to meet her, “all yours then, Surik.”

“Good.”Her finger just grazed his cheek, rested on his jaw.“Although I need you to tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

“I know.I will.”Nothing but truth and trust in his eyes.

Meetra nodded.“Let’s start with your boots.” She leaned back and propped her feet again, crossing her legs to squeeze back the twitch already building from anticipation. 

Atton smirked as he made a slow show of pulling off his boots and wiggling his toes, watching her carefully as he did.“Next?”

“Take off your shirt.”Cheeky bastard made a show of that, too, acting like he was dancing at one of the seedier clubs on Nar Shaddaa, winking and running his hands over his chest as if he already knew what she’d tell him to do. Maybe he did. Of course that was part of the game, playing up the absurdity of the whole thing to make her laugh.There was an intimacy in that, the way they could just enjoy each other, carefree and thoughtless.

“Not bad so far,” she hummed in approval.“Should have had you dance for the Hutt I think.”

“I aim to please, Mee,” his tongue flicked across his lips, “as you know.”

She knew. 

Later. 

For now….

“Pinch yourself.You know how you like it.”Those long fingers groped at his nipples, swirling a bit before going for a firm tug.Meetra imagined her tongue in their place, the gentle nip of her teeth; her thighs flexed in response. 

Of course he saw, wiggled his fingers in invitation.“Care to join me?Speaking of the Hutt, I know you have moves, Surik.Know you saved that get up, too.”

True she had kept the ridiculous outfit she’d had to wear for that particular “mission”….you never knew and that Atton had liked it hadn’t escaped her notice.But…. not now; she shook her head.“Nope.I’m just giving instructions, remember?” 

He was just close enough that she could run a hand from his belt down his crotch, giving a slight squeeze against his growing firmness. “Pants.Drop them.” She bit back a laugh as he nearly tripped out of one leg, clumsy now thanks to his growing desire.“Careful, Rand.Don’t want you to hurt yourself here.”Her voice still sounded commanding despite the flutters in her belly.“Turn around.You have a very nice ass, you know.Wanna get a good view.”She wanted her mouth on it, too, or maybe her nails, but… later.

“Yeah, so you’ve said on more than one occasion.All yours too….if you want, of course.”Must be letting her thoughts slip through a bit, based on the look he gave her as he playfully slapped his own bare ass and rolled his hips in a circle. Fucking tease. His antics did make focus rather a challenge. 

“Take a seat, Rand, facing me.”His face crumpled to a mock pout but he said nothing, just did as asked.

They watched each other across the small gap between them, the flickering of hyperspace playing off of their faces.Her eyes raked down his body, taking in the familiar scars on his chest, the lean muscles of his arms and thighs; didn’t bother to hide her thoughts now, wanted him to feel the possibility of her hands and mouth running the paths her eyes were taking, wanted him to ache for it.It would be easy enough to reach out with the Force and send sensations racing down his body, not too hard to stroke his cock with it even.

Not yet.

As she watched, his chest rose and fell in a stuttered pace, those long fingers gripping the arm rests in anticipation.The thoughts alone were enough to shift his expression to an enticing combination of that cocky grin and naked lust, to make her wet and him twitch. Wanting echoed across the bond.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Atton.Shall we continue?”

“Yeah, Mee.I am.” Meetra vaguely wondered if the Hawk’s pilot seat knew what it was in for. 

“Good.”She tilted her head in contemplation. His hands were still clutching at the armrests; that wouldn’t do.“I think you liked it before when you pinched yourself.Do that again.”She tapped a finger at her chin as he complied.

His cock was already hard; she sucked her teeth against the temptation to touch him, needed to see every inch of him.“Sling a leg over the armrest.I want a good view.”A soft growl escaped her throat when he did, exposing the curve of his firm ass where it met his thigh.Sinking her fingers in to just that spot was….later.

“What next, Atton?Cock’s looking a bit eager there.Nice and hard for me already.Do you want to touch yourself more?”

He swallowed thickly, eyes gone a bit hazy.“Yeah, I do.”

Meetra shifted her boots to hide her need to squirm at the way he was biting at his lip.“What was that?I’m not sure I understood.Try again?Ask nicely.”

“Please.I wanna touch myself.”His words slurred just slightly with desire.

“Well you are?”She squinted at him, fake surprise in her voice.“Oh, you want something different?”

“My cock, Surik.” He was gritting his teeth with the effort of holding back.“Can I touch my cock, please.” 

“Oh.Sure.Slowly though, maybe just the tip to start.I know you like it when I do that, don’t you?”

He licked his thumb and teased at his head.“Yeah, yeah, I do.You’re pretty good at it, gotta say.”

“Hmm….thinking about that now are you?Maybe my mouth where your thumb is?”And of course he was based on the moan that slipped out then.Then again, so was she.“I bet I know what else you are thinking about.Maybe how you like it when I slide my fingers back just so until I…” She trailed off to suck one finger, watching as he took her suggestion, grunting at the contact.

“Meetra, please…” His hand wanted to grip and stroke; his fingers twitched with it, the thumb on his head jumping erratically. 

Biting her finger and squeezing her thighs wasn’t keeping the growing wetness at bay in the least.“Touch yourself.Show me how you like it.”He broke off to spit in his palm, then gripped himself firm, setting a steady pace, his other hand playing lower.It was mesmerizing watching him work himself, seeing the expression on his face shift.His head tipped back and his eyes closed as he bit back a groan.

Her boots slammed the floor as she leaned forward.“Oh, don’t you fucking dare.I want to hear you, Atton, see your eyes.Watch me watching you.Tell me what you feel.What you are thinking?”

His eyes flicked open to catch her gaze.“Fuck, ok,” he stuttered.“I’m thinking about you.Remembering what it feels like to be buried inside you, feeling you come around me.It’s a good memory.”He managed a smile at that, knowing he’d pushed her buttons.

Stuffing her hands under her arms helped just a bit to curb the urge to join in the touching.Control, Surik, she breathed to herself.“Always with that clever mouth, Rand.Although I do love that clever mouth of yours.”

“Yeah,” his breath was stuttered and faster now, matching his hands.“Yeah, might have ideas for that in a few.” 

Fucking hells.She forced her movements slow and deliberate as she stood, bending just enough to grab his wrists and pull them away, pinning his hands back on the armrests.He cursed softly and closed his eyes again.“Cheeky boy.”One knee replaced a hand leaving her free to grab a handful of his hair, tugging his face to look at her.“Not yet.”

“Then what, Mee?Thought you were just watching.”

Of course, he had that damn cocky smirk on his face.And she still had her boots on. 

Nothing to do for that but kiss him hard.She dropped to straddle him, taking back his other wrist and holding them tight against the armrests.Even though her clothes blocked much of his heat, still she felt slick against her undershorts as he thrust up to meet her, his cock running between her thighs.As she rocked slightly harder, he moaned into her mouth, started to burn for itthrough their bond.

“Still want you to come for me, Atton.Want to hear you beg for it first though.”

“I was begging.”His words tangled in tongues and teeth.“I’ll beg better.I want to touch you.Please?”

The thought of his hands and mouth on her bare skin made her bite her cheek and breathe deeply to still her thoughts.“Not yet,” she nipped into his ear, then ran her tongue around and down towards his jaw.“I’m going to let go of your hands now, but don’t move unless I tell you to.”The pulse on his throat skipped as she sucked at it and whispered,“If you are a good boy, Atton, I’ll let you come for me.Then maybe you can touch me.”

As she sat up again, he grunted at the shift in her hips. “Yeah, ok.” 

His eyes had gone fully hazy with it now, half closed but still watching her as she released his hands to touch his face.“Keep watching me.”Her fingers trailed along his face; two dipped into his mouth prompting him to suck gently.Damn man smirked around her fingers as he flicked at them with his tongue, reminding her about later.Her free hand grabbed under his chin to squeeze at his cheeks.“Behave, Atton.”Those half-dazed eyes twinkled in amusement as she did.

Gods he was a brat.And gods she loved it.

She let go his chin and traced down his chest, stopping to roll his nipple, making him moan against her spit-slicked fingers. A unexpected sharp throb thrust at her cunt, sending her gasping and grinding against his thigh. 

“That’s cheating Rand.No Force.” 

“Accident…” he mumbled as she traced around his lips.Maybe she believed him.Or maybe he’d learned a little too well the finer points of Force control. Guess she wasn’t a bad teacher after all - not that this particular use of the Force was useful against Sith and other assorted nefarious characters.

Not that she wanted to think about those things right now anyway. Especially given the way he was looking at her with that lust-drunk expression, the one that had that hint of something deeper underneath.For a moment she paused, just letting her fingers play at his face as her other hand drifted slowly lower, utterly lost in the wonder of it.

When her hand grazed his cock, he shuddered but kept his eyes focused on hers, that glint of mischief still there along with the thing that mirrored her own feelings.She stroked him gently, just fingertips at first, then with the palm of her hand.He bucked just slightly, trying to hold back.“Can I beg now, Mee?I wanna beg.” 

“Mmm…. Dunno, kinda enjoying this bit.But what do you want?”Her finger slid carefully into the skin at his tip, just enough to make him flinch and blink.“You can ask.”He swallowed hard as she swirled the slight wet under her finger and teased the length of his shaft with her thumb.

“You.All of you.And told you already, I’m all yours.”Months ago those words would have terrified her.Weeks ago she would have doubted they were real, that they were anything other than the product of whatever fucked up Force bond ability she had. But with time, she’d learned that she trusted this man completely and believed in the promise of _we_ that they kept making to each other, even as the other words tripped on their tongues. 

For now, there was _all yours_ and a rising heat that needed answering.She pulled him roughly to stand, running her hands down his flank and back up his chest, feeling his heart pound under her palms.His own hands hung loose.“You listen so well when you try, Atton.Might even get just what you want.”Her fingers tangled back in his hair, pulling him closer.“Kiss me.”

Her eyes feathered closed at the touch of his mouth on hers, a soft thing at first, then more insistent - a warm dance of tongues; a careful graze of teeth on lips.She let her hands drop to find his, threading their fingers together, forgiving the way he dared to move them against her orders as she pulled their clasped hands up between them.

“Surik?”

“Hmmm?”Her lips ran lightly across his knuckles.

“I’m naked and you’re not.”

She glanced up, forcing her voice even.“I don’t see the problem, Rand.”

The floor was hard and cold, not that they particularly noticed. She moved to hover over him, bracing with one arm, her knee between his legs close enough to feel the heat of his sex.As her hand trailed the familiar paths of his chest, she let herself grind against his thigh again, watching the clenching and unclenching of his fists as he fought the urge to touch her. A soft whimper escaped his lips when her hand ran down the crease of his thigh, skirting around his cock. 

Sometimes she was still caught off guard by the thing between them, his willingness to lay his true self bare and to care for hers in return.She’d been alone for so long and trusted so little even before her exile.But he gave to her as she gave to him; that they did made moments like this possible, fanned a deep desire that was more than lust at the center of her being.

Of course, sometimes that desire was just carnal, and that was good too.

He was staring at her, that hazy wonder still in his eyes.“Gotta help me with the rules for this part, Surik.”

“Simple.Don’t move.Don’t touch.”Her fingers toyed lightly in his curls as they watched each other, waiting. “And I’ll tell you when to come.”

“Ok, right, simple….”

His cock was warm and heavy in her hand, the salty slick thicker now, spreading easily under her thumb. Her free hand nudged up his leg as she shifted to kneel between them, then wrapped across his inner thigh and down to cup his ass, her fingers digging into his flesh.She could smell his desire, gave in to lightly trail her tongue up his shaft, licking at his tip.“I love the taste of you, Rand.Love the smell of you, too.”And she did.Buried her nose in it, pulling him closer.

The hungry thing in their bond throbbed, whether from her or him she wasn’t sure, didn’t matter. She closed her eyes to sink into the sensation of it, letting her cheek rub against him, feeling the ache of their anticipation.

When she finally took him in her mouth, they both moaned with it, the hum of that vibrating against his soft skin in time with the stroke of her tongue.Her hands moved, one to grip him firm, the other to explore the skin behind.Blood pounded in her ears in time with the pulse in his cock.Somehow she felt the warm wet of her own mouth, the swirl of her tongue, the gently firmer tease of her fingers as she drank deeply of his scent and slick.

“What do you want now?”Wasn’t sure if she’d said or thought it, but he’d heard.

His answer was the same as before.“You.This.” 

Her spit-slicked fingers slid back, pressing firmly, feeling the twitch of his cock in her mouth at the pressure. When she slipped one inside he sighed; at the second he moaned and sank against her hand. The intimacy of holding him vulnerable like this, of being inside him, sent her dizzy.

She pulled off to watch his face, the ache in her cunt deepened by the raw wanting she found there.“Don’t move.”Their eyes locked as her hand found his mouth, her fingers there matching the slow penetration below.“Watch me, Atton.” As her fingers slid deeper, his thighs quivered against her; his cock twitched at the brush of the Force she managed - too distracted by her own pleasure for much else.

The gentle kneading of her fingers against his tongue mirrored the movement in her other hand, eliciting some muffled keening noise from his mouth.Even without his touch the flutters in her belly had turned to fire, the sensation of her hands on his body somehow echoing back through their bond. “Gods, you are beautiful like this.So, fucking good.”She almost didn’t trust her voice to say the words, afraid she might betray the depth of things between them and say more than she should.

“Yeah, not so bad yourself, Surik.But…ah, fuck….”He swallowed his words as her hand drifted from his mouth back to wrap around his cock and stroke him gently again. 

When she kissed down his chest to the plane of his belly and across his hipbones, she could feel him getting close.“Not yet, Atton.Not until I tell you.”Her tongue flicked across his length as her fingers caressed inside of him.

“That’s not helping…”

“Control, Rand.Just focus.”The circle of her fingers around his cock eased him back.“Just breathe.”Something like a laugh rippled through them both then, a feeling as much as a sound.A raised brow, a slight smirk.“Maybe soon.” 

She wanted to grind against him, tear off her clothes, take his cock in her cunt, and fuck him hard.But the look on his face as her fingers worked inside him, as her other hand started slowly stroke him again - it was enough for now.

And, well, she did love the taste of him.So she took him back in her mouth, deeper this time, bringing her nose nearly to rest against him.Doing this always worked her up, wet and ready for more, but never got her this close, almost to the edge and ready to tumble over.She should just finish him and give in to her own wanting for his hands, shed her pants and drag his head between her thighs. 

Felt like his mouth was there already though, or that he was buried inside her, or that she felt what he did - the flicker of her fingers inside him in rhythm with the warm suck of her mouth.Sensation tangled with her name, some whispered moan, with _please_ and _I want_ and _you._

“Come for me.”There weren’t any words really, just her mouth and his cock and her fingers and his heartbeat and then overwhelming waves of sensation, like stars or lightening or the fucking Force blazing straight into her cunt and “oh fuck.” She couldn’t stop, tried to drink him down even as her body jolted from it, sputtered and had to break off.“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”Her fingers splayed across his now sticky belly; her other hand gave a final tremble before sliding free.They were both gasping from it.

“Mee, I’m sorry, I… what… I didn’t mean to…” He tried to prop up on his elbows to see her, eyes wide with surprise. 

For a moment she could only stare at him trying to understand what the hells had just happened, moaning softly as her cunt clinched and shuddered with aftershocks.“Don’t be.”Her words just a gasp.“That was…”Actually, she wasn’t quite sure what it was aside from possibly the most intense orgasm of her life, which made no sense as she was still wearing her damn pants.Her hand lazed against him as he softened as though that might provide some sort of answer.

“Did you just….did I make you come?” Between the incredulity in his voice and her own confusion, Meetra couldn’t form an answer.Instead, she laughed.Hard.The sort of uncontrollable laughter that comes from a place of utter joy and abandon, drives you to tears, and hurts your gut. 

“Surik?”

She absently licked a finger then wiped her hand on her tank, watching as Atton’s grin grew in response to her hysterical laughter.

“Did you, Surik?Because I’m getting a little worried here, so some sort of validation would be ok, if you can….”

She crawled up and flopped beside him, cutting off his words with still sticky fingers.“I have no fucking idea.Yes?I mean I did.Obviously I did.It was really good.”His sweat damp hair fell in his eyes; his heart still raced.“You’re a mess.”

“Well,” he offered cheerfully, “I came, too….like you asked.”

At that, they both lost it again, laughter leading to lazy kisses and gentle caresses. “Yeah, you did good, Rand.Fully approve.”

“Does that mean I get to touch you now?Just imagine what I might manage if I could.”He was nuzzling at her neck, already running a hand under the hem of her tank.

She squirmed closer, rocking softly.Didn’t have to imagine really. “I think you already are touching me.”

“Mmm…..but….” He nudged her back, that devilish grin on his face.“You are still wearing clothes, Mee.”


End file.
